HISTORIAS PARALELAS 2
by yuric09
Summary: Han pasado seis meses desde el campeonato mundial de beyblade, nuestros protagonistas han vuelto a su vida monótona de siempre, recorramos juntos la vida de cada uno. Esta historia trata de rey; de como le rompe el corazón a mariah; anunciando como su novia oficial a salima...Encontrara un nuevo amor mariah, se dará cuenta de su error a tiempo rey; o será demasiado tarde...
1. Chapter 1

**LA MELODÍA PÉRDIDA**

**-¿Que es el amor? -**

Luego del campeonato mundial, Rei había regresado a su pueblo natal, todo era igual, pero algo había cambiado, mariah había notado que escribía muchas cartas ,para quien serian, se la pasaba el día como ido y de paso hablaba por teléfono demasiado, desde cuando tenia celular para empezar….Hace una semana salió de viaje, mariah lo esperaba ansiosamente, anqué sabia que no regresaría solo…

Mariah había estado enamorada de su primo desde pequeña; hasta estuvieron comprometidos, pero fue el quien rompió el compromiso, pero mariah nunca perdió la esperanza de terminar juntos…pero ahora había alguien mas en su corazón, alguien que regreso solo por ella y que la consoló cuando lo necesito….

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mariah caminaba rumbo al bosque a entrenar con su beyblade ,cuando escucho dos voces muy familiares….

Lee: Debes hablar con mariah no es justo, ella te sigue esperando, sabes lo que siente por ti.

Rei: Lo hare hablare con ella (pero como hacerlo)

Mariah: Hablar de que….

Lee: Bueno yo me retiro, ustedes tiene mucho que hablar (espero todo salga bien)

Rei: Mariah, yo (como se lo digo, como le digo que me enamore de otra sin hacerle daño)

Mariah: Que pasa?

Rei: Mañana me voy de viaje, regresare en dos semanas -_solo eso piensa mariah_-no volveré solo, me acompañara una persona muy importante-_de quien habla_-se llama salima; es mi novia, bueno todavía no lo es pero, espero que me diga que si, sabes yo la amo (eso creo, bueno me siento muy identificado con ella)-_siento como si me han roto el corazón en mil pedazos, que hago que le digo, Rei como has podido hacerme esto_-

Mariah comienza a llorar, le han quitado su mundo y no sabe que hacer, por 14 años lo ha amado solo a el….

Mariah: No lo permitiré, tú eres mio, yo te amo (lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos, pero entonces recuerda lo que hace 6 años le dijo alguien "si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo pero si no regresa nunca lo fue" )

Rei: No pensé que fueras tan egoísta-_que pero si es él, quien me rompió el corazón, como dice eso_-deja de actuar como una niña ya no lo eres (creo que me he pasado pero debe dejar esa obsesión que tiene conmigo), espero que cuando regrese te comportes bien con salima, ella es increíble-_deja de hablar de ella, no ves que me haces daño_-solo te pido que apoyes como amiga-_me pides lo imposible, pero lo hare, pues quiero tu felicidad y yo buscare la mía ,te llorare y me repondré ya lo veras_-

Mariah: Eres un gran idiota, pero te amo y por eso te digo ve por ella, se feliz, yo también lo seré, pero si te arrepientes no vengas a mi por que yo jamás te perdonare, tendría que nevar(hace mas de 6 años que no nieva en ese lugar),para que te perdone el haberme roto el corazón…

Rei: Gracias mariah (dijo pero ella ya se había ido)

Ella salió corriendo rumbo al bosque, lloro toda la tarde, luego llego a su cuarto y siguio llorando hasta que no le quedo ni una lagrima mas….

Al día siguiente como lo dijo Rei partió, quiso despedirse de ella, pero lee le dijo que era mejor dejar las cosas así; Rei no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras y en su mirada cuando lo dijo, tan firme, tan segura; en el fondo le dolía sabia que tal ves había perdido gran parte de su amistad y que le costaría recuperarla, pero sabia que al final todo saldría bien o al menos eso pensó…

Ese mismo día alguien llego al caer la tarde, un joven, pelo rojo azabache, ojos negros, de bien ver….entro a presentar respeto al patriarca del pueblo luego se encamino hacia el bosque sabia donde estaría ella, su dulce primer amor, su amada mariah…

¿ ¿ ¿ :Estoy de regreso y volví por ti, esta vez no te dejare ganar Rei, por que yo la amo más que nada….

-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien que esta aquí para mi….

Mariah: Por fin ya te habías tardado, sabes a una dama no se le hace esperar-

¿ ¿ ¿ : Lo se, pero sabes yo por ti espere 6 años, creo que tu puedes esperar unos minutos no crees, además la razón de la tardanza es que estaba buscando esto (saca una flor, una muy rara, la favorita de ella, esa flor se llama "melodía perdida" en el lenguaje de las flores)…


	2. Chapter 2

**LA MELODÍA PÉRDIDA**

**-Mi primer amor Rei y mi mejor amigo Ryoma-Parte 1-**

Alguien que está aquí para mí….

Mariah: Por fin ya te habías tardado, sabes a una dama no se le hace esperar-

Ryoma: Lo sé, pero sabes yo por ti espere 6 años, creo que tú puedes esperar unos minutos no crees, además la razón de la tardanza es que estaba buscando esto (_saca una flor, una muy rara, la favorita de ella, esa flor se llama "__**melodía perdida**__" en el lenguaje de las flores_)…

Mariah: Esa flor pero como, es muy raro verla si no ha nevado en años( _de donde la saco, es la flor que nos separó…_)

Ryoma: ya ves todo lo que hago ,lo hago por ti; no me veas así , se lo que piensas siempre lo sé , aunque es la flor que nos separó también será la que nos volverá a unir y sobre la nieve parece que este año nevara en diciembre, esta flor es la prueba de esto; será que mi tierra natal nos da la bienvenida a mí y a Gepardo no lo crees…

Mariah: No creo que nieve pero sí creo que nuestra tierra esta agradecida de tu regreso; yo lo estoy ( _gracias por volver piensa , mientras se dan un cálido abrazo, el rodea su cintura, se miran a los ojos, están a punto de rozar sus labios , mi primer beso creí que sería diferente ,que sería con Rei; pero esto no está mal, se escucha que alguien la llama y se separan rápidamente_)

Mientras tanto alguien los observaba de lejos, alguien que siempre ha cuidado de ella, su hermano Lee…

Lee: _No sé si esto está bien, me alegro que ya no este triste, pero usar a Ryoma para olvidar a Rei no está bien…_Mariah el patriarca te llama, _interrumpe._

Mariah: si, "esto" ya voy…

Mariah se aleja dejando a Ryoma y Lee solos, mientras se aleja Mariah recuerda sus años de infancia junto a Lee, Ryoma, Rei y todos; un recuerdo en especial …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En un bosque se ven a unos niños de entre 6 años y 8 años; todos jugando beyblade._

_Ryoma: Mariah me gustas (grita un niño) se mi novia por favor…_

_Mariah: No , yo, a mí, me gusta otra persona (mira a Rei que juega a lo lejos con su hermano Lee)_

_Ryoma: Es Rei quien te gusta, entonces competiré por tu corazón, porque quiero que cuando seamos grandes seas mi esposa…. Rei ven un momento tengo que hablar contigo…._

_Mariah: No lo llames, espera (ya era tarde Rei estaba justo enfrente de ellos)._

_Rey: Que pasa Ryoma…_

_Ryoma: Beybatallemos, me gusta Mariah…_

_Rei: Felicidades, pero en todo caso; sería a Lee a quien le tendrías que pedir permiso…_

_Mariah: Idiota (esta le pega una cachetada a Rei y se va llorando, entonces Ryoma comprende cuanto Mariah quería a Rei y que en su corazón no habia espacio para el,por lo menos por ahora)_

_Rei: y ahora que hice?_

….

Ryoma y Lee regresaron juntos a la aldea ,no dijeron nada en el camino, Ryoma sabía que mariah lo estaba usando para olvidar a Rei y no le importaba, en la amaba demasiado; mientras regresaban Ryoma recordó el ultimo día que estuvo en ese lugar…

…...

_Era invierno, había caído una fuerte tormenta el día anterior y todo estaba cubierto por nieve; como siempre habían ido a entrenar todos al bosque, ese dia el tomo valor y se confesó a Mariah, también fue ese dia cuando se dio cuenta de cuanto ella quería a Rei y de lo tonto que era el por no darse cuenta del amor de ella._

_Rey: Que pasa Ryoma…_

_Ryoma: Bey batallemos, me gusta Mariah…_

_Rei: Felicidades pero en todo caso sería a Lee a quien le tendrías que pedir permiso…_

_Sería idiota; la había lastimado mucho, luego de darle una cachetada ella corrió al bosque, llorando y desorientada callo por un abismo…Lee y él se comenzaron a preocupar al ver que mariah no regresaba así que la fueron a buscar pero; cuando la hallaron estaba gravemente herida la llevaron a la aldea justo a tiempo ya que comenzó una fuerte tormenta ,además se dieron cuenta que la había mordido una serpiente cobra rey, para lo cual solo había una cura, el cual era hecho a base de la flor favorita de ella pero solo se daba en la parte alta de las montañas y era imposible volver a salir ya , pero él se sintió culpable por lo ocurrido y salió en la oscura y fría noche, bajo la tormenta; logro conseguir la flor pero al regresar, dio un paso en falso y casi muere al caer por un risco, cuando se dio cuenta alguien lo había salvado era Rei, pero que hacia el allí…Volvieron juntos a la aldea…_

_Ryoma: Gracias me salvaste la vida, pero ¡que hacías ahí¡_

_Rei: Lee me conto lo ocurrido y al ver que no estabas supe que habías ido a buscar la flor, en realidad yo también tenía pensado ir ya que me preocupa mucho mariah es como una hermana menor para mi sabes; así que no lo pensé dos veces y salí a buscarla la flor y a ti, fue una suerte encontrarte…_

_Entonces Ryoma se dio cuenta de que él la quería, como una hermana pequeña tal vez, por ahora pero, nadie arriesga la vida por nada; él lo sabía por qué él también la quería, extendió su mano dando a Rei la flor.._

_Ryoma: Ten llévala tú ,se pondrá mejor si sabe que fuiste tu quien la trajo y no se te ocurra decir que fui yo..._

_Rei: Pero yo, no, tú la encontraste.( Ryoma ya no estaba, así que fue Rei quien quedo como héroe ante todos, nadie supo nunca la verdad solo la sabían él y Rei)._

_Al día siguiente Ryoma informo al patriarca que había decidido ir a vivir con su tío a Hong Kong; ese día partió, siendo la única de la cual se despidió su querida amiga Mariah, ella estaba dormida según el pero no lo estaba y esta lo escucho todo…_

_..._

**_POR FA COMENTEN SI LES GUSTA PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA :)_**


End file.
